Valentine's Letter ! ( or not )
by Moona Neko
Summary: C'est la Saint Valentin, un jour très important pour Fukui. C'était certain, cette année, il allait avoir au moins une lettre d'amour !


**» Auteur :** Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing :** Aucun (sisi, c'est possible, même venant de moi ! 8D)

**» Rating** : K+

**» Note :** Me revoilà avec un petit OS dédié à la St Valentin o/ C'est également ma participation au concours organisé sur le forum RPG de Ninjin-lover, Pocky-s-chan et moi-même. J'espère que ça vous plaira et je vous retrouve très vite pour une petite surprise o/

* * *

En ce matin frisquet de Février, une masse informe déformait les draps sombres d'un lit débraillé. Le monticule de couvertures se soulevait et redescendait au rythme de la respiration calme et paisible de leur occupant. A en juger par l'expression béate de ce dernier, il devait être aux premières loges d'un bien agréable rêve. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire d'imbécile heureux, un léger filet de bave glissant jusqu'à son menton. Sa chevelure blonde désordonnée et emmêlée formait comme les aiguilles d'un hérisson sur son crâne, tandis que ses jambes s'agitaient, entremêlant davantage les couvertures.

Le réveil sonna, mais il l'ignora. Non, dans son magnifique rêve, son réveil ne pouvait pas exister. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une musique agaçante qui torturait ses oreilles : c'étaient des chants d'oiseaux et de grillons …

« KENSUKE TU VAS ÊTRE EN RETARD BOUGE TOI LE FION ! »

… Ça, par contre, il ne pouvait pas l'associer à quelque chose d'agréable. La voix de sa grande sœur était aussi mélodieuse que celle d'une des affreuses belles-sœurs de Cendrillon. Dans un grognement, Fukui ouvrit finalement les yeux, faisant taire son réveil dans la foulée. Il était tellement fatigué … Il n'aurait peut-être pas dut surfer sur Tumblr jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Et en plus, on l'avait dérangé au milieu d'un magnifique rêve ! Il était à la plage, sur une île au fin sable et à l'eau turquoise, en compagnie d'une super bimbo … Bien sûr, quand il rêvait de crocodile mutant, personne ne venait troubler son sommeil ! Tu parles d'une vie pourrie …

Bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il se redressa afin de s'asseoir dans son lit. Sa chambre était encore plongée dans le noir, seul un fin rayon de lumière passait sous sa porte. Se saisissant de mon portable, il alluma l'écran pour regarder l'heure et si – par chance! - il n'avait pas un sms. Son regard s'arrêta sur la date : le 14 Février … l'information mit près d'une minute à atteindre son cerveau. C'était la Saint Valentin !

Toute fatigue ayant ainsi déserté son corps, le blond bondit hors de son lit et se hâta d'ouvrir les volets. Sa chambre se baigna alors des faibles lueurs d'un soleil matinal. Sans plus attendre, il fila dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et s'habiller. Dans la cuisine, le petit déjeuné était déjà prêt. Sa grand sœur, déjà prête à partir, regardait les informations du jour à la télévision. Elle ignora son petit frère quand ce dernier s'installa à table pour se remplir l'estomac. Quand elle daigna enfin lui adresser la parole, c'est pour s'adresser à lui en ces termes :

« Enfin réveillé, la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Tu as hâte de voir si tu as une lettre d'amour dans ton casier, hein ? »

Le blond grommela, préférant fixer mon bol de riz. Chaque année, c'était la même rengaine. Sa sœur prenait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler son manque de popularité évidemment au sein de la gente féminine. Il faisait pourtant parti de l'équipe de basketball du lycée ! Il devrait être plus populaire avec ça, non ? De plus, le destin s'était joué de lui en lui donnant une sœur lesbienne. Elle avait ramené plus de filles à la maison que lui ! Tu parles d'une poisse …

Le frère et la sœur quittèrent le domicile familial, direction le lycée. Il n'habitait qu'à quelques rues de ce dernier, c'est donc très rapidement qu'ils arrivèrent à destination. Tandis que l'aînée rejoignait sa petite amie, le cadet prenait la direction des casiers où il était sûr de retrouver ses amis. Et en effet, toute l'équipe était là. Wei retirait ses baskets tandis que Kenichi et Atsushi aidaient Tatsuya à ramasser les lettres d'amour qui s'étaient échappées du casier du brun. Kensuke grogna : il était à peine huit heure vingt et il était déjà submergé de lettres ! Bâtard de beau gosse …

Saluant ses coéquipiers d'un air détaché, il s'approcha de son casier et le fixa intensément. Faites qu'il y ait une lettre, juste une petite, pitié … Cependant, quand Fukui l'ouvrit, il n'y trouva que ses chaussures. Poussant un long soupir, il échangea ses baskets avec les souliers du lycée. Bah, c'était encore trop tôt pour avoir une lettre d'amour. Il aura peut-être plus de chance à midi. C'est donc en discutant avec Wei qu'il se rendit en cours, priant pour que la matinée passe le plus rapidement possible.

Malheureusement pour lui, les cours furent extrêmement ennuyants. Il lui arrivait de regarder sa montre deux fois dans la même minute tant son ennui était grand. Le cours d'histoire lui parut interminable, leur professeur n'était plus tout jeune et mettait six jours à expliquer une petite notion. Pour peu, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vécu à l'époque à laquelle se référait son cours … Fukui manqua même de s'endormir la joue plaquée contre sa paume. Heureusement, Wei était du genre à faire rebondir sa gomme sur sa table : ça avait pour effet de garder le blond un tant soit peu éveillé.

Quand enfin la matinée s'acheva, Fukui se hâta de filer. Jamais son casier ne lui avait parut si lointain. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine sous le stresse et l'excitation qui se disputaient la première place. Arrivé face à son casier, il prit une grande inspiration … et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Rien. Pas une lettre, même pas un petit mot plié négligemment. Même pas un papier de chewing-gum ! Juste ses baskets … C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il rejoignit les titulaires de l'équipe de basketball qui l'attendaient derrière le gymnase : ils y mangeaient toujours tous ensemble. En venant s'asseoir à côté de Okamura, Kensuke remarqua le nombre anormal de bentôs qui formaient une pile instable devant Himuro. Murasakibara les lorgnait avec envie, suivant leurs mouvements avec intérêt.

« C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant les boîtes colorées.

- Des cadeaux, répondit Wei en attrapant un brocolis dans son bentô. Himuro en a reçu dix-sept.

- Tu vas tous les manger ? S'étonna le blond en fixant son camarade de deuxième année.

- Ces jeunes filles ont passées du temps à les faire, je ne peux pas les jeter ... »

Se saisissant d'une première boîte, il l'ouvrit et commença à en manger le contenu. Ce n'était pas mauvais, mais on voyait bien que la jeune fille l'ayant confectionné ne cuisinait pas souvent. Dans les petites boîtes, les jeunes filles avaient glissé de petits mots, comme « Pour le meilleur de l'équipe de basketball (◡‿◡✿) » ou « Régale-toi, Himuro-senpai ! (●⌒∇⌒●) ». Autant vous dire que Fukui avait grave jaloux. Pourquoi toutes les filles flashaient-elles sur Himuro ?! Parce qu'il revenait des Etats-Unis ? Le cliché de l'étudiant étranger, il veut bien y croire mais le brun ne l'était pas ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste …

Au bout de cinq bentôs, Himuro commençait à devenir tout pâle. Les préparations étaient délicieuses mais il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop mangé. Et il restait douze bentô à manger … Le brun fini par en distribuer aux autres, Murasakibara étant évidemment ravi – même s'il tria les légumes. Tatsuya prit tout de même la peine de lire tous les mots laissés par les jeunes filles, navré de ne pouvoir répondre à leurs sentiments. Quel baratineur ! Fukui n'arrivait même pas à un avoir une et lui qui en avait tout le tour du ventre déclinait chaque demande ! Il n'y avait vraiment aucune justice sur cette terre …

Le reste de l'après-midi se révéla tout aussi passionnant que la matinée. Fukui était ballonné à cause des bentô qu'il avait mangé en plus du sien. C'était presque à croire si les filles n'avaient pas essayé d'assassiner Himuro en faisant des repas si complet. Seul Murasakibara n'avait pas été indisposé après avoir autant avaler – il faut dire que le bougre avait fait abstraction des légumes et avait refusé de les manger même sous la menace d'Himuro de le priver de bonbons. Rien sur Terre ne peut forcer Atsushi Murasakibara à manger des légumes !

Les cours prirent fin à quinze heure trente et c'est sans grand espoir que Kensuke alla ouvrir son casier. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien. Soupirant, il retira ses chaussures pour enfiler ses baskets. Qui sait, peut-être qu'après l'entraînement quotidien, il aura rien qu'un tout petit mot doux … ? Il ne demandait pas une déclaration d'amour digne d'une pièce de Shakespeare, mais un petit quelque chose pour lui montrer que quelqu'un l'aimait dans ce foutu lycée ! C'était trop demandé …. ?

C'est l'âme en peine qu'il rejoignit le gymnase, pestant sur Himuro qui n'arrivait pas à fuir une horde de filles venues lui offrir des chocolats. Si elles savaient que la plupart d'entre eux allaient finir dans l'estomac de Murasakibara, elles seraient vraiment très déçues … Une fois en tenue de sport, le blond rejoignit ses camarades qui commençaient déjà à s'échauffer sous le regard stricte et autoritaire de Masako. Fukui se demandait bien si sa coach avait été le genre de lycéenne à signer ses lettres d'amour avec des petits cœurs à la place des points sur les i … Évidemment, il ignorait que Masako avait fait parti d'un gang de motards, et sûrement ne le saurait-il jamais.

L'entraînement se révéla beaucoup plus intéressant que les cours, si bien que Kensuke en oublia la Saint Valentin et ce qu'elle impliquait. La coach avait orienté la reprise sur des exercices de tirs qui se révélèrent très intéressants et pratiques. Jouant comme meneur, son rôle est principalement de diriger le jeu en attaque. L'entraînement était donc plus approprié pour Himuro, Okamura et Wei. Il passa néanmoins un agréable moment à jouer avec ses coéquipiers, ne voyant pas l'heure passée. C'est en discutant gaiement de l'équipe rejoignit les vestiaires après avoir rangé le matériel. Ils se douchèrent et revêtirent leurs uniformes avant de quitter le gymnase. Ils arrivaient prêt du portail lorsque Himuro s'écria souvent :

« J'ai oublié mon parapluie, partez devant.

- Non c'est bon, soupira Wei, on te suis, dépêche. »

Les lycéens firent donc demi-tour et, pendant qu'Himuro reprenait son parapluie dans son casier, Fukui lança un regard oblique au sien. Devait-il l'ouvrir au risque d'être déçu une énième fois ? Poussant un soupir, il se résolu à l'ouvrir, certain qu'il allait encore faire face à ses chaussures d'école. Cependant, son regard tomba sur un petit papier … Plié négligemment, sûrement dans la hâte, mais il était bien là, sous ses yeux, attendant d'être lu. Fukui s'en saisit et le regarda pendant de longues minutes, comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde. Autour de lui, ses camarades remarquèrent l'attitude étrange de leur meneur et s'approchèrent. Grande fut leur surprise en le voyant tenir ce petit bout de papier !

« Une lettre ! Tu vois que tout n'est pas perdu, s'enthousiasma Himuro en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos.

Himuro … Lis la moi ! Tu as l'habitude de ces trucs, je vais pas réussir à lire ... »

Tendant la feuille au brun, ce dernier s'en saisit et la déplia calmement. Le silence suivit les secondes durant lesquelles il lut le contenu du message. Son visage exprimait à la fois de l'étonnement et de la peine, si bien que le blond commença à s'inquiéter.

« Alors ? C'est qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

- Euh … Tu veux vraiment le savoir … ?

- Bah bien sûr, depuis le temps que j'attends une lettre ! Aller, dis moi tout.

- Bah en fait ….

- Himuro ne me fait pas languir davantage … Tu la connais ? Elle est mignonne ?!

- En vérité ….

- Aaaaah Muro-chin j'ai envi de rentrer j'ai faim alors donne moi ce papier je vais le lire ... »

Le géant vola le papier des mains de son aîné et, d'une voix intéressée et sans émotion, lut d'une traite le message :

« Ken-chan, je vais dormir chez Iru-chan cette nuit et j'ai pas le temps de faire les courses. Je te laisse la liste : brocolis, carotte, pomme de terre, papier toilette, crème de jour, crème de nuit, parfum, gel, baume à lèvre, déodorant, shampoing spécial blond cheveux mi-long, après-rasage ….

- C'est …. une liste de course ?! S'écria Okamura en partant dans un fou rire.

- Ta sœur prend vraiment soin de son corps en tout cas » commenta Wei en relisant la liste.

Complètement désespéré, Fukui vit tous ses espoirs s'envoler. Une fois de plus, il allait fêter la Saint Valentin seul … Cette journée était définitivement pourrie … Heureusement encore que ses coéquipiers ignoraient que tous ces produits, c'était pour lui ….


End file.
